1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool kit of the type having a plurality of tools pivotally mounted around at least one tool-mounting bolt mounted in a body. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool kit having a wrench detachably attached thereto, wherein the wrench can be removed from the body of the tool kit to tighten the loosened tool-mounting bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical tool kit comprises a body to which at least one tool-mounting bolt is mounted. A plurality of tools are pivotally mounted around the tool-mounting bolt. Thus, the tools are in a storage position when not in use, and a specific tool is pivoted outward to an operative position when required. Such a tool kit is quite convenient to users, particularly cyclists, as many small tools required for repairing bicycles can be incorporated into a single body, which is convenient to use and carriage. Nevertheless, the tool-mounting bolt might be loosened, and the tools will scatter if the tool-mounting bolt is completely disengaged from the body. Thus, inconvenience is caused, as the user must carry a specific wrench for tightening the tool-mounting bolt having a hexagonal groove in an end face thereof for engaging with the specific wrench.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool kit having a wrench detachably attached thereto, wherein the wrench can be removed from the body of the tool kit to tighten the loosened tool-mounting bolt.
A tool kit in accordance with the present invention comprises a body comprising at least one compartment, at least one tool-mounting bolt mounted to the body, at least one set of tools rotatably mounted to said at least one tool-mounting bolt, said at least one set of tools being received in said at least one compartment when not in use, and a wrench detachably mounted to the body for adjusting tightness of said at least one tool-mounting bolt. The wrench is not mounted to said at least one tool-mounting bolt and detachable from the body for adjusting tightness of said at least one tool-mounting bolt.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a tool kit comprises:
a body comprising two side walls and a separation wall extending between the side walls to thereby divide a space between the side walls into two compartments, each of the side walls having a first end and a second end;
two tool-mounting bolts respectively mounted to the first ends of the side walls and the second ends of the side walls, a set of tools being rotatably mounted to each of the tool-mounting bolts, each said set of tools being received in an associated one of the compartments when not in use; and
a wrench detachably mounted to the body, the wrench being not mounted to said at least one tool-mounting bolt, the wrench being detachable from the body for adjusting tightness of the tool-mounting bolts.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.